


My Hero

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Sixteen Candles (1984), Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Charlie bullied, Dean blame society himself, Dean objectify, Dean protective, Dean saves the Reader, Dean worshipped, Dean’s a sweetie, F/M, First Kiss, Lisa hurts the Reader, Lisa jealous., Lisa obsessed with Dean, Lisa’s a bitch, Low Self Esteem, Reader almost drowns, Violence, coarse language, teenage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader is bullied at school for liking Dean. He is dating someone else and his girlfriend see her staring at him one day and from then on bullies her. Dean sees the Reader looking at him and he wants to get to know her. Lisa sees Dean and gets jealous so she almost drowns the Reader until Dean rescues her.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Reader likes Dean and Dean is dating Lisa. Lisa gets Jealous and wants to hurt the Reader. Dean saves the Reader and she has her first kiss with Dean. 
> 
> This is base on sixteen candles as it was my prompt for a challenge on Tumblr. I need to warn you it’s nothing like sixteen candles as I have made it a lot dark. There are some part that are from the original movie but most of it is changed. I wanted to do something completely different from sixteen candles and almost hit on that kids are bullied everyday at school as are some adults.
> 
> Please do not read if this may trigger anything. You health is more important than my story. Please take care when reading this. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Comments appreciated as I like the feedback. I hope you like my story?

Today was my 16th birthday I got up and got ready for school. I was looking at myself in the mirror I was disappointed as my body hasn’t changed. I was still physically a 15-year-old. I hope my birthday is going to be awesome. I walked down stairs where my parents are getting ready for work.

Mum said, “you missed breakfast again.”

“Sorry Mum I was talking to Charlie.”

“You better hurry or you will miss the bus.”

“Don't either of you want to say anything to me today?”

“No, except I have a big presentation and Dad has a promotion he's up for today.” As they both kissed me goodbye and left for work.

“I can't believe they forgot my fucking birthday.”

 

I walk to the bus stop where the bus was coming around the corner. I climb on and the smell hits me as soon as I entered it and sat down. All the way to school I was thinking I loathe the school bus.

I arrive finally but the ride seems to get longer each day and I find Charlie at her locker and she said, “So what happened?”

“They forgot my birthday. Everything's getting shitty my parents forgetting my birthday makes it more vivid.”

“That's harsh I would freak if my family forgot my birthday.”

“I know right.........,” as I stopped mid-sentence as I looked up and saw Dean the God Winchester walking down the hall. I stood there transfixed. With his dirty blonde hair, his sexy pink lips, his body was that of a God, and his beautiful green eyes. He was the captain of the swim team and all round nice guy.

I was looking at him when he smiled at me. I ducked my head in embarrassment as I blushed in shame at being caught staring at him. He had moved off with his perfect in every way girlfriend Lisa Braeden. I knew she wasn't perfect as she has been bullying me ever since she saw me that first time I looked at Dean. She has knocked me into my locker and said, “I tripped,” and tipped my lunch in my lap. She has done lots more. No one knew not even Charlie as I kept it all to myself.

I watched from afar while they walked to their next class. He was so perfect and gorgeous. I went to class where we had independent study together. I turned to look behind me and there he was watching me. He smiles again and I blush.

He was about to talk to me when the siren went for the next class. He got up and moved away he was due to train in the pool. I was supposed to go to class but I always hid out to see him train. I was watching for him when I was caught by none other than Dean himself.

He said, “Hi."

I pulled my head down and whispered, “hi,” all shy.

He gently lifts my chin and said, “You’re Y/N we do independent study together.” As he smiles at me and my heart skipped a beat as he knew who I was and I said, “Yes and your Dean Winchester, Captain of the swim team.”

He sighed and said, “Yeah, so you come to watch us train? I've seen you here a few times before but never had a chance to talk with you.”

Oh, God he had noticed me watching him I could just die of embarrassment. I shook my head yes not able to say anything.

“So, you going to sit out there where you can see or are you going to stay here and watch?” he inquired.

“I'm uh I'm….” he grabbed my hand and pulled me out and sat me right next to his gear.

Lisa was watching and came over and said, “Hey babe who's this?” with a smile on her face as she knows this kid is no competition for her.

Dean smiles and said, “this is Y/N she's come to watch us train.”

“Oh, right, she can sit with us if she wants too?” in a sweet voice.

“No, it's ok I'm fine here," I answered.

“Come now, a friend of Dean's is a friend of mine.”

“Alright thank you……”

“Lisa”, she said, with a smile.

“Lisa right," I knew who she was as she knew who I was.

We walked over to where the others were sitting when Lisa asked how I knew Dean. “How do you know Dean, Y/N?” She also knew how I knew Dean as she was making it look good in front of her friends.

“We have independent study together. He sits behind me in class.”

“Oh, right so you're the one that stares at him all the time?”

“I um,” as I turned to hide a tear from slipping pass my eye.

“I think that's so sweet you are staring at my boyfriend. You know you will never have him right because he's mine. He is only being nice to you because you're a baby. I thought all these warnings would have made you back off. I guess you are as dumb as everyone said you are.”

I didn't answer I got up and ran away crying. Dean saw and wondered what happened.

He looks at Lisa who had a big smile on her face as she looks at him. He thought he will have to find me later to see if I am alright.

He continues training as I hid in the bathroom away from everyone.

I stayed in there until the tears had stopped flowing and then washed my face and looked in the mirror at my sixteen-year-old face. I heard laughing coming towards me so I hid in the toilet stall.

The door opened when I heard Lisa saying that they were going to have a party at Dean’s tonight while his parents are not home.

It will be so much fun and Dean will love it. He always loves my parties and we end up in bed. He's such a great lover and knows what a girl likes.

They walk out of the bathroom as I sat on the toilet seat and waited until I knew they were gone before I walked out the bathroom and ran into Dean.

 

“Whoa, where's the fire?” Dean said.

“Sorry,” as I rush off he grabs my arm and stops me as he holds my hand and gently rubs his thumb in my palm.

“Hey why did you leave swimming training. I saw you talking with Lisa and then you left. I was worried about so I came looking for you?”

“You were looking for me?” I asked.

“Yeah is that hard to believe?” as he smiles at me.

“I um, you don't know me, why were you looking for me," I wondered.

“You were upset and I wanted to make sure you were alright?” He said.

“I'm fine, but I can't talk to you anymore. I'm just someone for you to make Lisa jealous.”

“You are so wrong you're not. I like you, you're everything Lisa's not. Please let me show you?” with a smile.

“Why would you want to show me. I'm just a sophomore and nowhere as pretty as Lisa.”

“You are pretty, and special and I like you. Your nice, kind, smart and interesting," He said.

“You think that about me?” I looked shocked.

“Yes, I do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really I do, so would you like to go out with me so I can show you how special you are?”

“What about Lisa?”

“It's over with Lisa it has been for a while. All she likes is to party and get drunk. I want more in a relationship. I want to be able to enjoy the person and go to the movies, have a picnic or just being with each other with no expectations.”

“You really want to have a relationship with me?”

“Yep if you want to try.”

“I will really like that Dean.”

“So, I can call you later and we can talk?”

“Sure," as I smiled at him.

He was holding my hand as he looked at it and reluctantly let go as he kisses my cheek.

He moved off to class as Lisa was watching us. She was not happy that Dean was holding my hand and kissed me.

She was plotting her revenge on how she will show Dean what I was really like.

She walks over with a smile plastered on her face and said, “Y/N can you come over to Dean's tonight we are having a party and you're invited.”

“I'm not sure?”

“Dean would like it if you came he asked me to ask you especially.”

“Ok, if he asked, I would come," now telling her I was just with Dean.

“Good around 7pm," she said with a smirk on her face.

“Ok see you then.”

She walks off with the evil smirk on her face.

The rest of the day passed with a blur as I told Charlie what happened with Dean and Lisa.

“Be careful I don't trust Lisa. I would ask Dean if he invited you and make sure there really is a party first?”

"I will, would you come with me Charlie please.”

“Of course, I got your back girlfriend," Charlie said.

I smiled as I knew Charlie would always be there for me. She was my best friend and I am glad she is in my life. I didn't see Dean for the rest of the day so I didn't have a chance to ask him about the party.

 

So, I go home to get ready when Mum said, “I'm sorry Baby we forgot your birthday. With my presentation and Dad’s promotion we forgot. Would you like to go out for dinner to your favourite place?”

“It's ok Mum, I was upset but I got over it. I talked to a boy I liked in school today he's really nice. He is sweet and kind I really like him Mum.”

“He sounds lovely Y/N is he a sophomore?”

“Um…...not exactly, he's a senior.”

“How old is he?”

“18. Mum he's parents are well respected and he is a nice guy.”

“Who is this boy?” She inquired.

“Dean Winchester. His parents are John and Mary Winchester.”

“Yes, they are very respectable and your Dad got his promotion with Mr Winchester's firm.”

“Ok, but we want to meet him.”

“Done thanks Mum.”

“So, you have plans tonight?”

“Yes, I'm going over to Charlie’s house and can I sleep over?”

“Of course, I like Charlie she's a nice.”

“Yes, she's my best friend.”

She kisses me and I get ready. Charlie asked her brother to drive us to the party. He bribed her so he would keep quiet about the party.

“Fine dumbass just doesn’t tell Mum and Dad alright?”

“Ok, I won't do you want me to pick you up later.”

“Really you would do that for us.”

“No, it's going to cost you.”

“Fine pick us at 12 - 1am.”

“Ok, done see you both then.”

 

We get out of the car as we walk up to the door. We knock and Lisa who was already drinking opened the door. She smiled and said, “You came, come in.”

We walk in and notice how loud the music was playing and everyone was drinking or drunk.

She led us to the alcohol table where she poured us a drink. We didn't know what was in it. I took a sip and pulled a face. Charlie looked at it and faked she drank some. I was looking around for Dean but couldn't see him anywhere.

Lisa then pulled me by the arm and led me over to a group of girls her friends. Then the girls noticed and surrounded me.

I couldn't breath as Charlie was trying to get into to me to make sure I was alright. She was knocked down and the girls said, “You like Dean,” as they pushed and shoved me.

Then Lisa joined them and she was screaming, “He's mine and you're never going to have him. I saw you today in the corridor all miss innocent. You know you're just another person for him to brag about and bed. He doesn't want you, did he give you the special line. He used that with all of us he just wants to fucked you, your just another conquest.”

She kicks me in the stomach as I cry out with the pain. Could she be right is he really like that? Does he really only want to fuck me. Then they picked me up and took me outside as they threw me in the pool. They wouldn't let me out as I was shivering in the cold.

As Lisa and her friends were laughing and she said, “who would want you, look at you you're a drown rat. You're not even pretty or in his league. He would never want you ever. Oh, poor little Y/N you going to cry like a baby.”

I was treading water as my legs were starting to get sore I couldn’t hold myself up, as my head when under the water.

Charlie was screaming for help as they had hold of her. I came up and when back under. I was heaving in great gulps of air.

“Please someone help her,” Charlie screamed they were all laughing watching me drown.

Dean heard Charlie screaming and came down to see what was going on he noticed me in the pool as I go under again. I had stopped thrashing and accepted my fate. As he dives into the pool as I sink to the bottom. He grabs my arm and then my body as he puts he arm around my chest and drags us both to the surface. He pulls me out as I had stopped breathing as he gives me mouth to mouth. He breathes into my mouth.

He said, “Come on Y/N breath.”

He breathes air into my lungs as he pushes down on my stomach as I cough up the water as he turns me.

“That's right breath, like that breath.” he said worried.

He looks at Lisa who was way passed drunk and asks what happened.

“What happened Lisa?”

“She fell in the pool and couldn't get out.”

“She didn't just happen to fall in the pool Lisa.”

“It doesn't matter she fine. Look at her she’s breathing.”

 

Dean picks me up as Lisa friends had let go of Charlie as he and Charlie take me inside. He walks me upstairs to his room with Charlie following us. He shuts and locks the door.

“Charlie what really happened?” He asked as he gently laid me on his bed and went in the bathroom and got a towel to dry me with. I was still unconscious but breathing on my own. As he wipes my face and Charlie said, “You have a shirt she can where Dean?”

He grabbed one from the dresser as he turned around while Charlie dried me and put on the dry shirt. She pulled a blanket over me as well.

”Lisa and her friends thought it would be funny to push her in and they wouldn't let her out. Where were you Dean?”

“I was up here I don't like her parties she is a mean drunk.”

“Then why do you let her have them here?”

“I don't she tells everyone that I'm having a party but it's her who's having the party. They turn up and trash my parents’ house and she thinks it's alright to do it.”

“Why are you still with her Dean. Why don't you tell her you don't like her parties? She told Y/N you only want her for a conquest, a piece of ass, is it true Dean?”

“No, it's not I really like Y/N she's completely different from Lisa. I have told Lisa about the parties but she always knows how to make me squirm.”

“She used Y/N against you, didn't she? You break her heart Dean and I will break you, you understand me.”

“Yes," as he smiles, "she said, “she would hurt her if I didn't have the party and stay away from her.”

“So, your psycho girlfriend almost drowned my best friend because you weren't enough of a man to stand up to her.”

“I did but…….” he sighs “I didn't want her to hurt Y/N.”

“Will your Dad believe you?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, he will as he know what she and her parents are like.”

“Can you tell him what's going on now Dean. What if she hurts her again?”

He rings his Dad at his office.

“Dad I need your help?”

“What's wrong son, what's happened?”

“Lisa is drunk and almost drown a girl I like. She stopped breathing but I gave her mouth to mouth. She's breathing now Dad. I really like her, she's everything Lisa's not.”

“Alright I will call the police and have the party I presume is happening in the background broken up. I will be home in 20 minutes keep the girl there and I will sort this out.”

“Thanks Dad be careful of her father he's a psycho like she is.”

“Don't worry son I have this handled you take care of the girl.”

“Ok, see you soon Dad.”

Dean said, “Dad’s going to sort this out.”

“You know this morning she was happy it was her 16th birthday and she was happy you spoke with her and now she is lying on your bed almost drowned.”

“It's her birthday today?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well when the party is broken up, we will celebrate. Just the three of us.”

“How Dean?”

“No alcohol. There's a cake in the fridge and maybe some food.”

“Sounds nice Dean, should she be waking up.”

“Yeah,” as he gently  
rubs his thumb along my cheek as I move my face towards it.  
I open my eyes and see worried green ones.

“Am I dead Dean?”

“No, you’re not but any longer you might have been.”

Then the memories of the pool came flooding back as I shoot up and said, “I have to go Dean she will hurt me again.”

“No, you're safe Charlie's here.”

“I'm here Y/N, Dean saved you.”

“You what?”

“I pulled you out of the pool,” as he just realised his clothes were all wet. “I gave you mouth to mouth."

“I'm…...as I looked at him, “thank you Dean.”

“I better go change I'm all wet.” As he moved to go into his bathroom as he said, “you're safe the doors locked.”

I shook my head when he closed the door. Charlie said, “he called his Dad he's handling it.”

“Where are they now?” As we hear the sirens outside.

“I would guess being kicked out of Dean's house.”

There was a knock-on Dean’s door as Mr Winchester shouted, “son open the door.”

He was still getting change so Charlie let him in.

He looked at me and didn't see Dean. We pointed to the bathroom as he nodded his head.

“How are you? Dean told me about what they did?” He said to me.

“I'm lucky to be alive Mr Winchester if it wasn't for Dean coming when he did.”

“Yes, please call me John.”

“Yes, Sir. I mean John.”

 

Dean walks out to see his Dad sitting on the bed holding my hand. He said, “Dad, what happened?”

“Let's just say Lisa won't be bothering anyone again it's handle son. Her father has pulled her out of school and she is getting the help she needs.”

“Dad you sure it's safe for Y/N she has been bullying her. What about her friends they will bully Y/N too.”

“Yes son, she will be safe. Now Lisa's gone her friends won't do anything without her to egg them on.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Thank you, Mr, John.”

“You are welcome she deserves everything she gets she always been obsessed with Dean. It wasn't healthy for either of them, but she's gone now for good.”

“Dad this is Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you Y/N. Do you need anything?”

“Would you mind if I was to stay here as I'm still feeling scared.” As I shook with fear.

“Sure, we have a spare room you can sleep in. Would your friend like to stay too?”

“I'm Charlie, Mr Winchester. That would be nice Sir. As I'm still shaky I thought I was going to lose my friend. I have to call my brother and tell him not to pick us up."

“Please call me John. Ok, son let's set up the spare room for them and then get something hot into you both. You can use the phone here in Dean's room."

Charlie makes the call and tells her brother not to come pick them up.

 

They walked out as they headed for the spare room next to Dean’s.

Dean said, “Dad it's Y/N’s sixteen birthday today can we give her a small party?”

“Sure son.”

“I would like to make her a cake.”

“There's one in the fridge you can use son.”

“Ok, thanks Dad.”

 

They got the bed made up as he brought in two of his shirts for Charlie and me to wear. But he asked us to come down stairs.

He had cleaned up and there was in the middle of the table a beautiful cake with the candles lit.

He said, “Happy Birthday Y/N.”

“Make a wish?” He said.

“It already came true," with a huge smile on my face.

As he leans over and kisses me on the lips. It was soft and tender. It wasn't rushed as he gently moved his lips over mine.

Charlie said, “Ok, can you blow the candles out now.”

As Dean hands, me the knife to make the wish with. I cut down the cake as he touches my hand and I shiver at the touch.

He smiles at me as he cuts the cake for us.

As he said, “hope this was a good birthday Y/N?”

“It is now,” as I looked him in the eyes.

We ate our cake and sat in the lounge room on the couch and watched movies until we all fell asleep.

John saw us all asleep and put blankets on us. My head was resting on Dean’s shoulder as he held me in his arms. Charlie was asleep next to me.

This was one of the best birthday’s ever except for the almost dying part but I found Dean and we became a couple. He gave me my first real kiss and it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed my story. 
> 
> If you were bullied at school or know someone who is please help for,yourself or the other person no one should be bullied at school or anywhere. 
> 
> Remember you are special and you deserve better than that.  
> Take care.


End file.
